


Severus Snape: Master Healer

by TheGreatShiniGami



Series: A Glance Askance [9]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Sherlock Holmes (Downey films)
Genre: #AGlanceAskance, F/M, Healers, Slow Burn, St. Mungos, medical drama
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-27
Updated: 2020-05-27
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:47:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24399715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGreatShiniGami/pseuds/TheGreatShiniGami
Summary: Ginny Weasley takes on an apprenticeship as a part of her seventh year at Hogwarts at the behest of her head of house. She is assigned to the talented, but almost insanely driven Magister Severus Snape, head of Poisons and Magical Ailments ward in St. Mungos Hospital.“First lesson Miss Weasley, Everyone Lies. Second Lesson: Know when to call those lies out into the open. We're here for the patient to live; not for them to make excuses so they can live with themselves.”
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Ginny Weasley
Series: A Glance Askance [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/218873
Kudos: 4





	Severus Snape: Master Healer

**Chart One: Everyone Lies**

* * *

“You didn’t sleep again last night did you, Sev?” The faint voice of the redhead came from the back corner of his office where she rested one hip against the cabinet shelf. The low, pale green glow from the overhead was the only light in the office other than what came through the frosted glass on the door.

“Of course I didn’t; why else would you be here?” He responded flatly; not even looking up from the toxicological charts he’d been working on. Poor girl had dosed herself with an Ensnarement potion in the eyes—with _Belladonna_ as a vector no less, before her date and when the chap had found her; she’d been convulsing and nearly drowning in her own vomit. Foolishness… She’d live; but she’d be partially blind and her eye color would never be the same. “And my shift ends at quarter-four today; I can lock the door and black out then.” He added; touching up his final remarks and filing the chart.

“You’ve done that for the past week.” She said. “We’ve been talking the entire time.”

“It’s been a long week already. Especially if young tarts keep poisoning themselves.” He responded. “But it’s good to talk. It keeps me focused on the task at hand; reminds me of what it costs to slip up.”

“Always and ever dedicated. Sev, you have a new apprentice coming in today. Are you really sure you’ll be sleeping?” She called back. Her voice was a wisp on the wind; visible, but only at the periphery—slowly and coyly drawing the focus of the ear.

“If not I’m sure I’ll be seeing a lot more of you; Lily...” He said; grabbing his clipboard and rising from the desk. Her ephemeral nature shone clearly through her pale green robes and Severus deliberately refused to look at her.

“Is that why you run yourself to death every day? I’m touched; but I’m not mad at you for it, Severus. Why are you still crucifying yourself with it?” She called from behind his desk; the wizard’s hand barely on the doorknob.

“Because; if I don’t, someone else will get it wrong. Mistakes are costly.” He said quietly, turning the brass handle to the right. “Good Morning, Mrs. Potter.” He added and swept into the corridor. The second floor ward of St. Mungo’s was a bright and clean shade of white; the pooling, blurred reflections gleaming off of the marble tile floor.

The ward lobby was fairly quiet for this time of morning, even with the mild groans of a few of the patients in the Poisons and Magical Sickness’ Ward. The brightly lit corridor helped steady him during his exhaustion, but Severus knew he would have to _actually_ sleep soon. He might be able to get away with sleeping through lunch; have the new apprentice refile charts for a few hours if nothing proved critical. He continued weighing the hours as he turned the corridor to the elevator, which promptly opened with him in full view.

_‘That’s not going to be happening…’_ He thought as he saw his colleague and what must be the Apprentice with him. Regulus waved brightly—the ponce was always a morning person. Severus lifted his hand in a half-hearted gesture, barely registering the new girl who followed.

“Good Morning, Severus.” Regulus intoned much too jovially for the hour, in Snape’s opinion. “I’ve just received your new Apprentice, Miss Ginevra Weasley.” He added, indicating the _red haired witch with green eyes standing next to him…Gods on high; it had to be one of those days._

“Morning, Reg. Miss Weasley.” Severus responded, trying his best to avoid locking gazes with the young witch. “What do we have on schedule chart-wise this morning? I just finished up a poisoning case.”

“Nothing really.” Regulus replied brightly. His clean and pressed navy robes complimented his eyes. “Susan and Horace are finishing up in the Chiurgion’s Solar, and I’ve got a pair of memory charms to sort out. Figured you’d have time to fill your new ‘Prentice in on how things work in the Ward.” He added with a raise of his eyebrows.

“While I’m sure you mean well, Reg; I have no patience or wit for your cheek this morning.” Snape drawled sarcastically.

“No cheek, Sev. Take the time to slow down a bit. I’m not the only one in the hospital who thinks you’re running yourself to Death.” Regulus said with only a touch of concern. It wasn’t hard to set the Potion’s Master off when he was this drained, but it wouldn’t do to have him this drained if the hospital should need his talents.

“Why don’t you tell that to the list of cases? I’m sure they’ll be more than happy to solve themselves while I run an introductory course on Healing.” Severus shot back.

“I told you, there are no other cases at this time. You’ve finally got some space to breathe. _Use it._ ” Regulus countered, nodding to the two of them and turning on his heel. The young witch looked up at him, her green eyes hauntingly familiar yet very, very different. Severus sighed in resignation and motioned down the corridor with his wand arm.

“Very well, then; shall we get you situated in my office, Ms. Weasley?” Snape asked, receiving a quiet nod from the young witch. Her red hair glinted in the light of the corridor, and the creeping ache of exhaustion started to make him sluggish again. He shook his head slightly and pressed on, robes billowing as he led his new apprentice forward.

“Damnit all! Don’t’ do that!” The older wizard huffed as _another_ red haired witch stood in his doorway, sliding out of the way just in time for Severus to pace in to the office, Ginny in tow. The young seventh year looked around, not seeing anyone else in the office with them. The apparition of Lily smiled at him, and walked into the partition where his charts and other files were kept.

“I assume you’ve made your O.W.L.’s for this sort of work?” Severus said, fetching several ingredients from his shelves and summoning the cauldron with a flick of his wand. He figured he’d need a few things brewed to recharge him for the rest of the day, and to replenish his stocks from the week previous of antidotes and other things. If the young witch proved competent in this field, he’d be able to start making real headway in what he felt was a one man war on Pestilence. Death had decidedly taken the field years previous, though that didn’t stop his efforts.

“I have, sir. An ‘EE’ in Potions and an ‘O’ in Herbology.” Ginny replied her tone even. This Severus didn’t seem like the type to take to banter in the morning, and from what Magister Regulus had told her, he didn’t dawdle on trivial things or small talk. This was fine by her, really. This whole thing had been McGonagall’s idea, and try as she might, Ginny just couldn’t convince her Head of House that Quiddich was what she wanted to do. _“You have to have something to fall back on, dear; and an apprenticeship in your stronger academic subjects would do wonders for an application into any Arcaneum.” She’d said._

“Good.” Severus said, jotting down a list of several potions. “I need these brewed, starting with the Pepper Up Potion—but increase the strength on that one by three, instead of the standard recipe. If you can, get the antitoxins, Troubled Thought Tinctures and the Wolfsbane done by two o’clock.” He added.

“Ingredients are there.” Severus instructed, pointing at the cabinet with his wand. “Recipes can be found in the file beside it, should you need them. I’ll be filing some of these charts if you need me.”

“Thank you, sir… Or is there another form of address I need to use now that I’m apprenticed to you?” Ginny asked, pulling on her dragonhide gloves.

“Magister. Personally, I don’t care while we’re cloistered, but if you wish to give off the air of respectability in public…” Snape said indifferently. Titles and modes of address were something his high-society peers cavorted with. And all the pomp in the world wouldn’t save you from the Scythe.

“Of course, Magister.” Ginny replied. She started her work intently, which pleased Severus on a small level. She heard the exhausted magus pace into the stacks and almost thought she’d heard a second voice back there with him, although it could have been any number of other sounds throughout the ward.

“I’m sure she’ll work out fine, Sev. But what are we going to do about you?” Lily asked, placing an incorporeal hand on his shoulder. The viridian of her robes shimmered slightly in the wisps of delusional illusion.

“Stay out of mind for a bit. I need to rest.” Severus said as he blacked out, seated on a stool in the corner of his filing shelves.

**Malfoy Manor**

Lady Malfoy subtly cleared her throat again, the clatter of china at her regular Luncheon covering her small cough. It had been going on for at least two days now, but never anything more than a cuppa and some Soothing Solution couldn’t fix. Jeanine Parkinson laughed at one of the jibes that the newly-minted Lady Prewett had made, and Narcissa showed a smile to cover an additional titter of phlegm. Summer colds never really lasted long. The Pureblood lady dabbed at her mouth with her napkin and took another drink of tea. That it had been her fifth cuppa this morning wasn’t lost on some.

The gardens were bright with the scents and scenes of High Summer. The rows of Fallen Angel’s Trumpets were a deep violet that perfectly contrasted the now closing Morning Glories in a opalescent white that Narcissa had spelled herself back when she and Lucius had first married. They were in turn separated by a single, repeating, bright crimson Dragon’s Breath flower in between then going down the row. Saffron Somas lined the edges along with heritage Papyrus from the Nile Valley. All in all, Narcissa enjoyed the variety and color most—the status that such gardens displayed was a welcome aftereffect. She coughed again slightly; thankful for the clatter of silverware, and took another deep drink of her tea.

“Oh, you’ve got to join us this year in the Balearics, Jeanie. I’m sure your daughter would enjoy the trip as well.” Narcissa said, keeping the hitch out of her voice just barely. Parkinson nodded eagerly, confirming her reply with a few lines about their last Holiday outing to Syracuse before looking to the Lady of the House inquiringly.

“Are you well, Narcissa?” Jeanine asked.

“Very, thank you. It must be the pollen from the gardens.” Narcissa said, unable to keep the next racking coughs from view. The porcelain cloth of the napkin caught everything, but the coloration was strange. A very bright and vivid red; the spots came without pattern and her vision swam in waves. She coughed again, harder this time. The clatter of china resounded from the table when Narcissa slumped forward, her breath ragged and shallow—appearing as a dulled mop of blonde hair with a spreading run of bright crimson on the lace tablecloth.

_“Lady Malfoy! Someone, summon the elves!”_

**London**

The first thing he felt was the hand on his shoulder, shaking him awake. The first sight he saw was two red haired witches staring over him from where he’d collapsed off the stool and into the floor. He’d really need to get a proper sleep at some point, or else he’d go madder than usual.

“Magister Snape! There’s a patient brought into the critical ward, she’s bleeding in the lungs and Magister Regulus doesn’t know why. He’s with the Chiurgions in the diagnostics office!” Ginny said hurriedly.

“Lil… What’s she on about?” Severus asked, trying to shake the fog of exhaustion from his brain.

“I’m the only one here other than you!” Ginny shot back before her phantom companion could answer.

“She’s trying to get you awake, it seems like you have a case, Healer.” Lily said warmly, urging him upwards—although his limbs refused to cooperate fully.

“Pepper Up…” He groaned out, realizing his error and hoping that the younger witch didn’t notice it fully. “I need that Pepper Up now, Miss Weasley.” The girl did as she was bidden, pressing the full vial into his hand. He quickly downed the potion and started feeling the effects the instant the liquid met his tongue. Living fire shot through his veins and steam began to whistle from his ears as the rush of magical energy filled him. A half-grunt/half-roar startled his Apprentice as he shot up from the floor, righted the stool and swept a new chart from the files before heading out of the office. Ginny whipped way the flames from the now clean cauldron and followed, just barely seeing Severus pace into the diagnostics office.

The sight of the now-energized Magister Snape followed shortly by a confused apprentice caused Horace to chuckle to himself a bit and remark: “New ‘Prentice already lighting a fire under you I see, Severus.” The older man’s eyes twinkled with unsaid mirth and mischief, only drawing a disgusted scoff from Snape. The team was seated around a dark, mahogany table; Regulus towards the rear end, Horace and Susan on one side.

“Leave your predilections and assumptions back with your former teaching career, Horace. I’m sure there are several witches of note who would want that buried in the past.” Severus retorted sharply, the potion leaving him a bit more wired than normal. He’d have to remind Miss Weasley that he only wanted her to triple the strength of the potion. This was at least a factor of five or more, since his heart didn’t start pounding until four times normal strength.

“Maybe you need to slow down on those potions, Sev?” Lily called from the corner of the room Regulus was seated in.

“What’s the name of the patient? Have you observed any symptoms since she’s been brought in?” Severus said, ignoring his ethereal companion for now.

“Narcissa Malfoy, and we’ve had junior healers vanishing the blood in her lungs.” Susan piqued, opening her own charts from where she’d done a dowse for spilled blood over the pureblood witch. No injuries had come up internally, so barring an allergic reaction or natural ailment there was nothing out of the ordinary. Other than the hemorrhaging in her lungs and what seemed to be feverish sweats.

“Damn today, yesterday and tomorrow…” Severus said, pinching the bridge of his prominent nose to fight the headache coming from the potion’s effects. “Has the family been notified?” He asked. “Present company excluded, of course” He added, motioning towards Regulus.

“I’ve taken the liberty and contacted her son; Minister Malfoy wasn’t in the country when we sent an owl to his office. He must be still in Brussels.” Regulus intoned; all traces of joviality gone in the presence of the Great Work ahead of them. They all considered it that, even though their fields were widely different; but that was the case for nearly all Healers. This was the Great Work, the true test of a magician’s mettle; to battle against Death and Decay _and win._

“Any theories on the cause or origin of the infection yet?” Severus asked. “This toxin screen shows no known poisons.” He added, indicating the report that had started writing itself when he’d etched her name in the chart file.

“Could she have been exposed to Dragonet’s Pneuma? I know the Malfoy gardens are extensive and contain many rare flowers.” Susan offered. The herb in question caused hemorrhaging in the lungs and mouth, but he knew for a fact that Narcissa didn’t grow Dragonet’s Pneuma, precisely because of the dangers the spores caused. Her eldest sister’s _condition_ notwithstanding, Narcissa wouldn’t have kept anything around that might have been dangerous to her son or guests.

“Despite rumors to the contrary, the Malfoy family is only French, not Dark. Narcissa would never endanger her son or guests by keeping such a plant.” Severus responded. “Any others?”

“There’s a chance it could be Banshee Fever. However, she didn’t have the chills that normally accompany the condition. If we had more information about her condition two to three weeks prior I might be able to determine something.” Horace said musingly.

“It’s a possibility. If she’d had it before, I’d be more inclined to agree. Start her on a restorative draught of dittany and keep the fluid off her lungs. I’ll have to send an owl out to the continent, make a few other calls. Horace, start talking to some of the other people who were at her social, get that information you need, and Susan; while you’re there, check the gardens for yourself. ” Severus ordered, “Reg?” He asked, but the other Magus shook his head.

“I have to recuse myself from the case due to Hospitalier Bylaw. Keep me updated.” He said solemnly. Severus met him eye to eye; their locked gaze communicating just how disgusted Regulus was at being barred from aiding family. But, bylaw was bylaw; and it wouldn’t do to start something that could end with nepotism devouring the hospitals reagents.

“If that’s all we have for now, I suggest everyone get to the tasks I’ve assigned you. I’ll be notifying next of kin, outside present company.” Snape responded, nodding curtly to his colleagues and swiftly swept out of the room towards a nurse’s station. Ginny followed only for a short distance before breaking away towards the Magister’s office to retrieve the dittany, silver tray and crystal bell. She could have sworn he’d called her Lily back in the office. Was that his last ‘Prentice? Was that why he kept giving her haunted looks? Or was it just the exhaustion of medical work? She pushed it from her mind as she walked briskly towards the examination room where the Lady Malfoy awaited.

“Hello. The Magister will be in shortly; he’s ordered a draught of dittany to help stabilize her as well as keep the fluids off her breathing.” Ginny said calmly, trying to affect a good bedside manner. The blonde crown turned towards her and through the fringe she saw Draco Malfoy looking placid as fresh plaster—although she knew it was merely a facade. He’d always been like that in school, hiding his emotional reactions, but Ginny knew that he cared about his mother. Or at least, he acted like he did.

“Good. Has word reached my father of what’s happened?” Draco asked.

“Magister Snape said he was sending an owl to the continent. It shouldn’t be long before he’s aware.” Ginny answered, approaching the bedside and uncapping the phial of Dittany infused with Soma and Mint. “Lady Malfoy, this is a draught that should help with your breathing and restore some of the blood you’ve lost.” She said, handing the trembling witch the phial, while also supporting her arm. Narcissa took the potion without hesitation, albeit her arm shaking had spilled two or three drops. “And this bell will summon me or another Junior Healer should you need anything else.” She finished, placing the crystal bell on the side table.

“It's been a while, hasn't it Miss Weasley?” Narcissa said, though the tone was a much _wetter_ version of her velveteen bell-tone.

“Yes, I'll be graduated soon. Draco's on his last year, but I've still got one to go.” Ginny responded, capping the vial and recording the dose in the chart.

“And you decided on an apprenticeship in Healing?” Draco asked, looking at her a bit more deeply this time. Crisp glaciers reflected off of viridian star-bursts flecked with bronze. It was often said that Ginevra Weasley had similar eyes to another witch, but all of the memories Narcissa had of Lily Potter were that she had swirls like a galaxy in gold flecks among her forest greens, but the Weasley girl was like a supernova of emerald set in bronze, the clasps just barely visible beyond the surface.

“Not fully, Professor McGonnagal suggested it, but I've got a tryout appointment with the Hollyhead Harpies in June of this year.” The young witch responded.

“Let me guess, Professor McKitty thought you 'Needed something to fall back on?” Draco jibed. Ginny snorted once in laughter at the joke, but composed herself quickly. She was her head of house, and it wouldn't do to break bedside manner with such a prominent pureblood family. She could almost hear her mother chide her about bedside manner.

“Quiddich? That is an interesting path, and judging from your performance in school league, that has been quite satisfactory. If the Harpies are scouting you, it would be a waste not to chase the opportunity.” Narcissa added. “Too few girls stay active after they leave school. I didn't have much choice, due to the political circumstances, but it pains me to see so many young witches lose themselves to idleness.”

“I wouldn't call the jungles of Indochina a mere _staying active._ ” Severus intoned from the doorway, nodding to Ginny and Draco.

“Oh, how the time does fly, Severus. What would you call it?” Narcissa said, choking back another sanguine cough.

“Hell. Worse than Hell.” He replied, opening the Master Chart he had with him.

“Because in Hell there are no innocent bystanders.” Narcissa finished. Did Magister Snape serve in the War? Ginny knew of Narcissa Malfoy's controversial conscription and tours of duty, but she'd never heard Snape's name before today.

“Our prognosis is still unknown, but I've got my team looking through what leads we have. Can you tell me how long you've been feeling ill?” Severus went on, right to the point of the matter as always. The Magister never did care much for sentiment when he approached a case.

“I started feeling ill that afternoon, during tea-time; that's when I first started coughing.” Narcissa replied. “The blood spots started coming later. I” the sentence cutting off with another hacking cough and small run of red running down the Lady's Malfoy's lips. “thought I could counter it with fae honey and tea, but I suppose it's more severe than that would cure.”

“I imagine said tincture also contained firewhisky?” Severus asked bluntly.

“You know the remedy too, Severus.” Narcissa replied in equal fashion.

“Right. I've dispatched my team to chase down what leads we can, but I want to contact a possible outside opinion. Would you mind giving me a sample of your next cough?” Severus asked, holding out a small ceramic dish to catch the spittle and coagulated blood that seemed to be coming with ever raking cough Lady Malfoy took. She nodded and after a few moments, took the dish and made a ragged breath and cough into it. Bright red stained the white porcelain.

“Good. My apprentice will take this back to the office . I will send a message to the continent to notify Lord Malfoy, and we should know something soon.” Severus said calmly.

“Thank you, Magister.” Narcissa replied in a more even breath, the dittany finally taking hold to help beat back whatever this was.

The pair swept out of the room, leaving Draco to sit with his mother and watch over her. Ice storms met emerald starbursts once more, and Ginny barely kept up with the storming, pepper-up empowered strides of the Magister. “I've got to make a call from my office. Did you get to the last two potions on that list I gave you earlier, Miss Weasley?” Severus asked briskly, his eyes still darting from the effects of the potion, although he'd stopped producing steam when he talked.

“Yes, the Troubled Thought Tinctrures. Those are on the desk in the angled vials.” Ginny replied. Severus stepped to the left, avoiding another patch of nothing as they entered the office. It was almost like he stepped around another person, but it was someone he was familiar enough with that he didn't immediately glare for them to keep their distance. _Wizards who suffer trauma are often a bit..odd._ McGonnagal's words about Luna's father when the young Ravenclaw was first brought to Hogwarts. She wondered if he'd suffered some horrible loss, or if he was just burned out from too many potions to keep him going with his workload.

“Good, those will need to be picked up by their respective patients later on this afternoon.” Severus intoned, stepping behind the desk and pulling what Ginny could only guess was: “A Muggle telephone?” She said inquiringly, her head cocked to one side. Severus shot her a glare that made her retract a step with a slight meep.

“Yes. When fighting sickness, one must consider all options. I've lost patients by not consulting every angle, so I'm calling what one could consider a _respected colleague_ in the field regardless of origin.” The Magister replied, and with that he picked up the handle and started turning the rotary dial rapidly. "Bottle that sample into two vials, I'm going to run some test of my own and send the other to my colleague." 

_I have to play Quiddich..._ She thought as the buzzing ring started from the receiver in Severus' hand. The young witch heard him start to speak as she decanted the porcelain sample bowl into the vials, the sick red running vilely: "Yes, Mary? It's Severus, I need to speak to the Doctor, it's a rather _Interesting_ case I have and I wanted to get a second opinion.


End file.
